dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amakna Castle Rat Dungeon
is it available to f2p members? :No. The coordinates it is at are technically in Astrub, but it is in the Underground of the Castle of Amakna, which means it is only available to p2p members. A pity, I know, but Ankama decides these things. AdventuresOfASquirrel T (NotASquirrelAnymore) 03:53, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Group Suggestions Any rough group suggestions for this dungeon? At the moment i'm guessing we'll need one or two Eniripsa's and one or two Xelor's, maybe an Enutrof or a Cra with level 5/6 Lashing? A Strength Iop/Ecaflip for damage? Sacrier for tanking and battlefield manipulation? --Craig25 (talk) 18:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Taking AP is a must unless you have a beast of a group who can kill Sphincter quickly. It's been a while since I last went Sphincter, but when I did run it we had an Eca with 1/2 on Claw of Ceangal who would cut Sphincter's AP down till it couldn't attack then we'd move turtles in etc. it was a bit dicery on the first rounds when Sphincter still had AP but other than that a pretty much easy fight. I'm not sure how well this tactic holds up what with all the AI changes but no major reason it shouldn't. Galrauch (talk) 19:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Ahh ok, so may one or two Xelor's could do? Whilst the rest of the team hacks away at him or boosts from afar, perhaps a Feca for shields and an eca for Smell? An eni is a must for any dungeon imo due to the healing and AP boosts... Thanks anyway though! :) --Craig25 (talk) 19:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Would be best with two, more the merrier they say. Sphincter's AP resistance is quite high but I'm sure a good Wisdom Xelor could do it. As long as you can nulify Sphincter a strong team should have little issue with the rest of the mob, it's quite easy to block up the stair part and have a Panda chuck the other rats out. Galrauch (talk) 20:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thank you for the advice :) --Craig25 (talk) 21:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) : Just a couple of extra tips; Sphincter's a pain to keep in place with turtles next to him. Not only do the turtles try to run away if they're not locked, Sphincter has a lot of agility (my estimate remains at 1100) so can just run off if he's not surrounded. Another thing is that if he gets lucky a crit can really hurt (I think he got pretty much the maximum roll on the significant (air) damage, but he crit my sac for ~2000+ damage once, normally crits for more like 1400ish) point being, you don't want to block him in with low hp people. He doesn't crit often, but it happens, and he only needs 2AP to attack. Until his AP starts getting pretty low, staying away won't help a bit. I've seen sphincter at 0mp (and full 8ap) cast short cut 3 times, teleporting pretty much all the way across the map to kill someone. 6 AP is the key amount to get him below, as then he can't teleport and hit twice, making him more manageable. This won't necessarily stop him from teleporting once to hit though. 4 is the next amount of AP to get him below, as then he has the choice of either hitting or teleporting. I don't think he'll teleport at 2/3 ap, but he can still run off if not surrounded. Finally, getting him to 1 (or 0) ap means he can't cast anything, but I think he might still run off if not surrounded. It may be an idea to leave him at high ap for a few turns to give him time to summon a couple of turtles; if he's at 6/7 ap he'll teleport and attack x2 on his preferred target instead of summoning and hitting a less preferable target (unless he can get to his preferred target just by walking). There's been an AI update since I last ran Sphincter, so what I just said about him being unwilling to summon turtles unless he happens to have the AP free after doing what he wants may no longer be true, but I didn't see any mention of it in any changelog so it probably is. Sorry for the wall of text. Oh, and don't forget that Sphincter doesn't need line of sight to teleport. Armetia (talk) 02:15, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Wall of text is the word Arm. But seems solid, Arm's my resident Sphincter expert. D: Galrauch (talk) 12:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Resident. I was once told that any Eni for Sphincter Cell needs to have 1000+ HP, and I think has to be level 100+. This was a couple of updates ago, though, 1.26 I think. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::That's a must for most epic dungeons, you'd want 'em the other side of 2k really just incase Sphincter starts critting (Well, you'd want most your team with that high HP in that event) though it's not a must. Galrauch (talk) 16:22, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Also, sphincter's big hit is air damage, so be afraid if someone significant gets air turtle on them. Armetia (talk) 19:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the help guys, appreciate it :D --Craig25 (talk) 20:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC)